Renewed
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Alan wins full custody of Jake. When Judith gets drunk during one of his visits she gets in huge trouble with Alan which nearly ends in disaster but eventually leads to their reconciliation. Warning: Adult grounding, suicidal attempt and slight intimate content
1. Was I High?

Disclaimer: I don't own Two and A Half Men

* * *

Charlie was asleep when his brother ran into his room and woke him up.

"CHARLIE," he exclaimed, "GUESS WHAT?"

"The hangover I have isn't real," Charlie guessed, "Alan seriously do you have to wake me this early?"

"Early? It's 12 o'clock in the afternoon," Alan said.

"Oh," Charlie said, "Well anyway with the hangover it feels like 4 in the morning."

"You know Charlie you should really stop drinking," Alan lectured.

"And you really shouldn't lecture me when I have a splitting headache," Charlie muttered, "So what's up?"

"I'm going to do it," Alan said.

"I do 'it' all the time," Charlie said, "But I have a feeling that we're not talking about the same **it."**

"I'm going to try to get full custody of Jake," Alan said.

"You're going to **what**," Charlie asked.

"It was your idea after all," Alan said.

"Was I **high**," Charlie asked.

"Charlie," Alan said,, "Come on. You love Jake."

"I also love string cheese but that doesn't mean I want it around all the time," Charlie said.

"Charlie please. This is important to me. You're my brother and as much as we fight I know you love me so I need you to support me on this."

"Fine," Charlie said, "But you so owe me."

"Charlie I don't have any money," Alan said, "Why do you think I sponge off you"

"Okay lesson number one. DO NOT say that where a judge can hear it." Charlie said slapping him upside the head.

"OW! I'm not an idiot," Alan said.

"Yeah but it's fun to slap you upside the head," Charlie said.

Alan sighed annoyed but he knew his brother loved him.


	2. Where do you usually go to be insulted?

The doorbell rang.

"Uh-oh," Charlie said.

"What's wrong Charlie," Alan asked.

"I know that ring," Charlie said, "It's mom."

"Well we'd better answer the door," Alan said, "She'll just keep ringing if we don't."

"Hold on," Charlie said, "I need to take my medication."

He drank a can of beer.

"CHARLIE," Alan said, "What did I say about drinking."

"Dunno don't care," Charlie said, "When mom comes over I have to drink."

"Come on Charlie," Alan said, "Mom's not so bad. She does love us you know."

The doorbell rang again.

"Well I guess we ought to get it," Alan said.

"Sure," Charlie replied sighing.

"Look," Alan said, "Mom loves us. She's just an alcoholic."

"Oh that makes it okay," Charlie said sarcastically.

"I didn't say it makes it okay," Alan said, "I just said she loves us."

"Well if that's what love is I don't want to see hate," Charlie said as they got the door.

"Hi mom," Charlie said.

"Charlie you've been drinking," Evelyn stated.

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle hot," Charlie mumbled

"So mom," Alan said, "I'm going to try to get full custody of Jake"

"Oh Alan," Evelyn said, "You can't be serious."

"I've been known to be serious a time or two," Alan said.

"You know what I mean," Evelyn said, "Leave well enough alone."

"MOM," Charlie and Alan exclaimed

"Anyway why would you want full custody of a boy who has gas," Evelyn said, "Being a parent is an exhausting job."

"Oh please," Charlie muttered.

"Did you say something dear," Evelyn asked.

"Nothing mother," Charlie said.

"Charlie if you have something to say to me then say it," Evelyn said.

"Fine. You haven't loved us since dad died," Charlie said, "You loved alcohol and we just came second to that."

"Charlie you know that's not true," Evelyn said.

"You're right," Charlie said, "It was first alcohol then men then us."

"Look Charlie," Evelyn said, "If I had cancer would you be angry with me?"

"I'd be angry that you were sick," Charlie said.

"But would you be angry with **me **personally."

"No. I wouldn't be angry with you because that wouldn't be your fault but the drinking **was **your fault. You didn't have to start drinking."

"Well it wasn't as if I thought drinking would affect me the way it did," Evelyn said.

"Well it doesn't matter what you thought. You should have stopped when you realized that it was affecting the people who you were supposed to love."

"I tried to," Evelyn said, "I couldn't take the withdrawal. Frankly I can't believe you're being so selfish," she added, "After all that I've done for you."

"Lets not talk about what you did or didn't do," Charlie said, "and who the hell are you to call **us **selfish."

"Well I don't have to take this," Evelyn said, "I didn't come here to be insulted."

"Where do you usually go to be insulted," Charlie asked.

"I want you to discourage your brother from this ridiculous idea," Evelyn said.

"It was Charlie's idea in the first place," Alan said.

"Well I don't know what you're thinking," Evelyn replied, "You're being ridiculous."

"I love Jake," Alan said, "Judith has issues"

"She has more issues then a magazine," Charlie added.

"Okay," Evelyn said, "Well good luck."


	3. I'm not drunk I'm just buzzed

The trial lasted exactly one week. It was determined that Alan was **indeed **the better parent and he got custody of Jake. Judith was allowed visitations. She was allowed to see him 3 times a week; Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. She was pissed as all heck about losing custody of her child but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Jake was kind of excited about it. He got to stay at the beach house and he and his dad got along great.

Sure there were times they would argue. That was few and far between however. For the first six weeks everything seemed fine. Then one Friday it fell apart. Alan dropped Jake off and he could tell right off the bat that Judith was drinking. She wasn't just drinking. She was drunk.

"Hey Jake," Alan said, "Buddy why don't you go play your video games. I need to have a talk with your mom."

"Are you gonna get mad at her," Jake asked

"Actually," Alan said, "Yeah I am. Go play your video games."

"COOL," Jake said running off.

Alan waited until Jake was out of an earshot then lit into Judith.

"What the **HELL **are you thinking," Alan demanded firmly emphasizing his point.

"Alan who sasasays you can gegegeget mad at me," Judith slurred.

"How **DARE **you get drunk when **JAKE IS WITH YOU," **Alan scolded continuing to chide her.

"I'm not drunk. I'm just buzzed," Judith said.

"**WHAT YOU DID WAS UNACCEPTABLE**," he said, "I'm going to have to be really severe with you."

"You are being," Judith said.

"Oh no I'm not," Alan said, "This is a walk in the park. Starting right now... you're... you're grounded from seeing Jake for the next six months!"

"THAT IS SO UNFAIR," Judith screamed.

"Unfair? **UNFAIR**! Our daughter **DIED **because you were drunk," Alan said because more and more angry.

"OH THAT'S RIGHT ALAN," Judith snapped, "BRING THAT UP AGAIN LIKE I DON'T FEEL GUILTY ENOUGH THAT I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF OUR FIRSTBORN!"

Alan calmed down and finished. His tone changed.

"Look Judith," he said, "I love you and I love Jake and I'm not about to let anything happen again. Yes it may seem like I'm being unfair but I'm doing what I have to do. I don't like doing this but I will not let Jake's life be put at risk and if you think I'm going to let you become a lush again you have another think coming. This grounding will teach you not to put Jake or yourself at risk. I'm sorry but I will **not **back down."

Judith was too drunk to cry. She was too drunk to think straight.

"Look," Judith said, "I'm sorsorsorry. I shouldna drinkin' but you're bein' harsh"

"I am **NOT **being harsh," Alan said, "I'm doing what I have to do. You are not allowed to see Jake for six months and that's final. Jake," he called, "Come on Buddy; we're going to the arcade."


End file.
